The Camp and the Carper
by Mesutora
Summary: Ichigo is stuck with a new house guest and roommate. To say he is not thrilled is an understatement. He is worried that this delinquent foreigner could burn his easy life to a crisp. But will Grimmjow be anything that Ichigo expected?
1. The Worst Day

**A.N.: **Uh, hiya… Yeah I came up with this idea in the bathtub, and was like… Why the hell not? Y'know?

**Warnings: **It's rated M for a reason! Yaoi and sexual themes in later chapters… Some OOC-ness, and um… other stuff? Oh yeah, AU.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or its characters. All I own are my ideas…

* * *

**The Camp and the Carper**

_1. The Worst Day_

* * *

Ichigo watched the clock in the front of the class room as the last minutes of the school day ticked by, just like every other normal student. Unlike every other normal student however, Ichigo wished that time would rewind, or even stop all together. He was dreading going home, he knew what he would find there. He wished his father had given him more time to acclimate to the idea, the situation. But no, his father hadn't even given Ichigo and his sisters a day to dwell on the issue at hand. Last night's dinner replayed in Ichigo's head for the hundredth time that day.

* * *

_Ichigo sat at the dinner table, savoring his sister's delicious cooking. The night had been fairly normal, at least for his family. His father had preformed his ritual of foolishness, Karin had promptly put an end to his antics, and Yuzu simply smiled as she served dinner. Ichigo even participated in idle chatter with his sisters, ignoring his blubbering father in the background._

_The room eventually fell into silence. Not an awkward silence, the family was just busy enjoying the wonderfully prepared dinner of shrimp and veggie tempura, rice, natto, and miso soup. Yuzu really was genius in the kitchen. Isshin, as usual, was the one to break the silence. However, he was unnaturally serious for once._

_"Got a call this afternoon from someone I haven't heard from in years" Ichigo and his sisters turned to face their father. Why did he sound so serious? "Masaki's roommate in college. They were best friends."_

_"Have we met her before?" Yuzu chirped._

_"Mom went to college?" Karin queried at the same time._

_Isshin smiled. "No, you haven't. And yes, culinary school in France."_

_Even Ichigo was surprised, he had assumed his mother had went to college, but he had never heard stories about it. Never knew what she had studied, only that she was intelligent and extremely talented in the kitchen._

_Yuzu looked like she was about to ask more about their mother's past, but Isshin had promptly continued, quelling the young girls excitement for the moment. "Reina, that's her name, was frantic. I could barely understand her. Of course it doesn't help that my French is poor at best, and her Japanese is nearly non-existent" Ichigo's brow furrowed. What was his father getting at? "From what I understood, Alfric, her husband, has had the last straw with their son. Apparently he wants to send the boy to a troubled teen facility, which is practically a prison. Reina asked if I could take the boy for a while, just until Alfric cools his head…"_

_"That's a long way to send him just so her husband can cool his head" Karin commented. It had come out as snide, and Yuzu promptly gave her twin a disapproving look._

_"You agreed, didn't you, dad?" Yuzu's eyes were filled with concern. She could be too kind sometimes._

_"Of course I did! Who would I be if I didn't help a friend in need?!"_

_"Someone smarter, for one" Ichigo mumbled, Karin chuckled. Isshin hadn't heard the comment._

_"When will he be here? How old is he? Oh, what's his name?" Yuzu was enthusiastic about the idea, unlike her siblings._

_"Tomorrow. Ichigo's age, I remember they were born the same year. His name is Grimmjow" Isshin bubbled as he chattered with Yuzu. Karin laughed at the boy's name, Ichigo simply poked at his remaining dinner with his chopsticks._

_"What was the last straw?" the eldest sibling finally spoke. The boy's father had to have a reason to want to send his son away to such a facility, right?_

_Isshin gave his son that smile that Ichigo hated. The smile that said Isshin knew his son would act unfavorably. "Ah, like I said, I couldn't understand some of what Reina was saying… I believe she may have mentioned him, um… setting his school on fire?"_

_The following reactions occurred;_

_Ichigo: "WHAT?! How could you let someone so dangerous into our home?!"_

_Karin: "Sweet."_

_Yuzu: "I'm sure it was just an accident."_

_It was silent for a good ten minutes before someone spoke again. It was Yuzu. "Um, dad… do you know if he even speaks Japanese?"_

_Isshin gave his daughter a blank stare before shrugging with an overly joyous smile. Ichigo's head nearly dropped to his plate in exasperation._

* * *

The bell signaling the end of the school day rang throughout the halls of Karakura High School. Most of the student's rushed from their classes, excitedly celebrating the end of another day of boring lectures and droning teachers. Ichigo sighed, placing his notebook in his bag. He had barely been able to pay attention in any of his classes. His attention was drawn away by a pat on his back. Ichigo looked up to see a few of his friends gathered around his desk. Tatsuki, Orihime, and Chad. He had told his friends of the situation during their lunch break.

"Don't worry Ichigo, I'll protect you from the big bad Frenchie" Tatsuki snickered, patting the boy on his back once more. Ichigo scowled at the tomboy, Orihime gasped.

"Tatsuki, that's horrible!" she admonished. Ichigo wasn't sure if Orihime was offended by Tatsuki's 'Frenchie' remark or the implication that Ichigo couldn't hold his own. He was pretty sure it was both, Orihime was just kind that way.

Chad simply grunted.

The group made its way out of the classroom and to the front of the school, where they ran into Rukia and Renji. A bit more trivial conversation and a few unnecessary jabs later and the group parted ways. Ichigo figured there was no point in avoiding the inevitable, and made his way home.

Ichigo hesitated before entering the house. He took a deep breath and proceeded to look around, expecting the worst. However, everything seemed normal. Karin was sitting on the couch watching TV, Yuzu next to her doing her homework.

"Karin!" Ichigo barked at his ebony haired sibling.

"Hmm?" his sister responded, gaze never leaving the screen.

"Homework. Now" Ichigo instructed, his 'Older Brother Mode' activating. The girl grumbled, but tore her eyes from the screen and pulled her notebooks from the backpack at her feet. "Karin?"

"What?!" the girl snapped, pinning her older brother with an annoyed glare.

"Where's dad?"

"Clinic" Karin responded, turning to the homework she so loathed.

"And our… uh… guest?" Ichigo was beginning to believe that the boy had never arrived. What fortune!

"Your room. Dad set up a futon in there for him. Goat-face said to make room in your closet so he could put his shit away."

Ah, what horrible fortune!

_Wait…_ it took a second for him to comprehend what his sister had said. "Karin, language!"

"Sorry. Crap."

"Karin!"

"Fine! Junk! Now piss off!"

Ichigo nearly tore his hair out.

* * *

After lecturing his sister on why young ladies such as herself should not use such vile language, Ichigo stomped upstairs, heading for his room. He paused outside the door, once again taking a deep breath, before raising his fist to knock.

_Wait! It's my room, why should I knock?_

Ichigo entered his bedroom to find his new house guest and roommate sitting on the floor, back leaning against Ichigo's bed-frame, legs outstretched and crossed. Bare feet propped up on the futon that took up most of the floor-space in Ichigo's already cramped room. The boy was exactly what Ichigo imagined, yet not what he expected at all. He was... different.

The blue hair was what Ichigo noticed first. _No way that's natural… At least I didn't choose my outlandish color._ Ichigo unconsciously tugged at an orange lock of hair as he continued his observations. He noticed the piercings next, three in the lobe of his right ear, and one on his left lobe and auricle connected to each other by a thin chain. _Wouldn't be surprised if he had a tattoo or two either._

What Ichigo hadn't been expecting were the black rimmed reading glasses sliding to the tip of the boy's nose as his face was buried in a large book that was in some foreign language, probably French. He certainly wasn't expecting the purple T-shirt with a sleeping white rabbit dreaming of carrots printed on the front. But what _really _caught Ichigo off guard were the pastel pink lounge pants and the rainbow painted toe-nails. _Yeah, there's something wrong with this kid…_

Ichigo nearly flinched when he returned to the boy's face to find striking blue eyes pinning him in place. He had been caught staring. Ichigo shook off the uneasy feeling that had crept up on him, and he walked towards his guest. "Name's Ichigo. Nice to meet you" his arm extended in greeting for the blue haired boy. A few seconds ticked by before Grimmjow, Ichigo remembered, took his hand in a firm shake. But the foreigner said nothing before returning to his book.

_Oh-kaay?_ Ichigo scratched his head and gazed around his room, noticing the single luggage bag sitting next to his closet. "I'll, uh… make room for you in the closet. Then you can unpack, okay?" Grimmjow tore his gaze from his book once more, giving the orange haired boy a blank stare. He blinked twice before returning to his book.

Ichigo sighed and walked over to his closet. He paused before sliding the door open and kneeling down. _Guess he doesn't speak Japanese_ Ichigo thought as he began reorganizing his closet to make room for his new roommates stuff.

* * *

**Sooo… Tell me what you guys think, yeah? Sorry it's a bit short. Other chapters should be longer**

**I think I'll really stick with this story. Finals are in a couple weeks, so I might get one or two more chapters out before disappearing for a week or so, and then no school for about a month and a half. I'll have a lot of time to write! YAY!**

**Reviews make me want to pump out chapters faster FYI ;D**

**~Mesu**


	2. Master of Non-Communication

_**A.N.: **__Yay~ Chapter two! Please enjoy, and thanks for all of the reviews/follows/favorites!_

_**Warnings:**__It's rated M for a reason! Yaoi and sexual themes in later chapters… Some OOC-ness, and um… other stuff? Oh yeah, AU. As well as some sketchy translations, gratitude to babelfish._

_**Disclaimer:**__I do not own Bleach or its characters. All I own are my ideas…_

* * *

**The Camp and the Carper**

_2. Master of Non-Communication_

* * *

After making room for Grimmjow's belongings in the closet, Ichigo began work on his homework. Even while completing his assignments for the next day, he kept an eye on his new roommate. Grimmjow began unpacking his luggage and organizing his belongings in the closet. To Ichigo, it seemed that the other male hadn't brought much with him from his home. Some clothes, basic toiletries, a laptop computer, and lots of books.

Grimmjow organized everything in the recently cleared closet space, except for the plastic bag of toiletries. The blue haired teen made his way down the hall to the shared bathroom, bag of toiletries in hand. Ichigo, his attention no longer divided between the curious teen and his homework, was finally able to complete his math assignment. Just as he wrote his last answer on the page, Grimmjow returned to the room. Ichigo ignored the other in favor of completing his history homework.

About an hour later Yuzu called the boys down for dinner. Dinner itself had been surprisingly normal. Other than Grimmjow's hum of appreciation for the delicious food, which had brought a large smile to Yuzu's face, he had not made a sound. However, the Kurosaki family participated in their usual dinner banter. Although seemingly ignorant, Grimmjow observed the family around him. The easiest thing to notice was Karin's blatant disregard for his presence. He couldn't miss Yuzu glancing in his direction every so often, her eyes laced with curiosity. The one thing Grimmjow had almost missed, was also one of the first actions that Grimmjow observed, however. When he had hummed in appreciation of the home cooked meal, Yuzu's smile had been obvious, but the small quirk of the eldest siblings lips was nearly unnoticeable.

Grimmjow was immediately able to deduce something from this little action. _The strawberry obviously cares about his sisters very much._

* * *

Dinner had been fairly uneventful in Ichigo's eyes. Well, as uneventful as a Kurosaki dinner could be anyways. Grimmjow may have been surprised by Isshin's antics as the father of three ran to a poster in the next room over, sobbing about how insensitive his children were, but really that was a nightly occurrence. Grimmjow would have to eventually get used to it, or learn to ignore it like Ichigo did.

Ichigo eventually finished his remaining assignments for the night, and headed to the bathroom to wash up for the night. When he returned, Grimmjow was in the same place he left him. Lying on his futon, hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling, a pair of _Beats_ headphones covering his ears. Piercing blue eyes turned their gaze on the other teen. Ichigo motioned towards the light switch, Grimmjow nodded. The switch was flipped and Ichigo gave Grimmjow a wave goodnight before crawling into bed.

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Bee- SMACK!_

"Urgh…" Ichigo snuggled back under the covers. He wasn't ready to wake up quite yet, and the warm blankets were just too inviting. The sound of rustling blankets surprised him, but then he remembered Grimmjow. He turned around, watching as the other teen left the room with a bundle of clothes in his hands. Ichigo heard the shower turn on moments later.

"III-CHIII-GOOF!" A swift kick to his father's gut had stopped the imbecile in his tracks.

Ichigo groaned again, sitting up in bed. "Damn old man, do you have to be so loud!"

"Of course my son!" Isshin had miraculously recovered. "I stopped by the school yesterday and filled out enrollment papers for Grimmjow. He needs to sign some of the papers, and he'll get his uniform at school. Show him to the main office, okay?"

The teen nodded. "Yeah, sure." Ichigo then froze. "Wait. He doesn't speak Japanese, and didn't he burn down a school? I don't think this is a good ide-"

"Oh, stop being a worry-wart, my son! Everything will be just fine!" A thumbs up, and then the older male was gone.

_He's such an idiot…_

* * *

"Yo, Ichi-go!"

"Good morning Kurosaki-kun."

Halfway to the school Renji and Orihime met up with Ichigo, per usual, and Grimmjow. However, this morning Ichigo really was not up to their usual chatter. _Come to think of it, _Ichigo thought, _I'm never up for their usual chatter in the morning, so I guess this is no different._ Somehow, that made the teen feel a bit better.

"Hey Renji. Morning, Inoue" Ichigo greeted, just like every other morning. But this morning was anything but usual.

"Oh! Is this the boy who is going to be staying with you?" Orihime bowed politely in Grimmjow's direction. "I'm Inoue Orihime, nice to meet you."

Ichigo had met Orihime through his childhood friend, Tatsuki. When they had first met the young girl had been quite shy but incredibly kind, albeit a bit ditzy. They had bonded through their losses (Ichigo his mother, Orihime her brother), and now she was like another sister to Ichigo. She lived on her own, her aunt sending her money every month for food, utilities, and rent. She worked to help support herself, and he, his sisters, and Tatsuki would try to help out as well, but Orihime would refuse the help. As the years went by and the young girl became a teenager, she became much more outgoing. Her body had developed incredibly, too, and most boys at the school drooled over the auburn stranded girl. Ichigo knew she had a crush on him, but he just didn't see her that way. He saw her as a sister, acting oblivious to her affection because he had no idea how to turn her down without hurting her.

The tattooed red head gave a two fingered salute before introducing himself, "Abarai Renji."

Renji lived down the street from Orihime, hence why they always walked to school together. He lived with his uncle and his girlfriend, and their two children (his cousins). Renji's uncle, Urahara Kisuke, owned a small convenience store and was old friends with Ichigo's father. Consequently, Renji and Ichigo had grown up together, and Ichigo still wasn't sure if he was happy with the influence the wild boy had had on his life. Ichigo was certain, however, that he was lucky to have a friend as loyal Renji.

Renji quirked a brow at the silent bluenette, "He's a quiet one, eh? Strange, his appearance screams 'Loud Motherfucking Bastard!'"

"Uh… yeah. This is Grimmjow," Ichigo spoke, the three friends missing this tick of Grimmjow's left brow. "He doesn't speak Japanese."

"Ohh…" Orihime looked saddened, Ichigo noted. "Isn't it going to be hard for him living here, then?"

The three friends continued chatting the rest of the way to school, Grimmjow following behind them. Tatsuki, Chad, and Rukia were waiting for them at the entrance of the school. More introductions, more explanations that the foreigner did not speak Japanese, another sympathetic glance from Rukia, a nonchalant shrug from Tatsuki, and a grunt from Chad, per usual. Uneventful, considering what Ichigo had been expecting.

Grimmjow's increasingly annoyed expression did not go unnoticed by Ichigo, however. Ichigo wasn't sure if it was his friends, the gaggle of nearby girls blushing and giggling over the new foreign student, the other males sizing him up as competition, or combination of things. In any case, Ichigo thought it best to get Grimmjow out of the current situation.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna take Grimmjow to the office" Ichigo placed a hand on Grimmjow's shoulder, nudging him forward. "I'll see you all in class, 'kay?" the group parted ways at that point, most of them heading to their lockers or classrooms, while Ichigo and Grimmjow headed towards the main office. It seemed no one had noticed Grimmjow's well hidden flinch when Ichigo had touched his shoulder, except for Ichigo of course.

After explaining the situation to the lady at the front desk of the main office, Ichigo left for class. It wasn't that Ichigo had wanted to leave Grimmjow there either. He felt bad for leaving the teen alone in an unfamiliar school, with unfamiliar people and an unfamiliar language, but Nanao-san had threatened him with detention if he was late for class. She had, however, assured Ichigo that she had control of the situation and that he had no need to worry. That hadn't stopped Ichigo from worrying, though.

_Maybe I am a worry-wart…_ Ichigo pondered to himself during first period Japanese History. Ichigo was having trouble concentrating on anything Ukitake-sensei was saying, and he had noticed. Ukitake had asked him if he wasn't feeling well, and if he wanted to go to the nurse's office. Ichigo had said he was fine and had tried to pay attention, or to at least seem like he was paying attention. It wasn't really working.

About twenty minutes into first period, class was interrupted. The school's principal, flamboyant pink-floral kimono and all, pulled Ukitake from his lecture and into the hall, the door sliding shut behind them. The room immediately erupted into loud chatter. A paper air-plane even flew through the air, probably Renji's doing. Ichigo felt incredibly anti-social, as even Stick-Up-His-Ass Ishida had struck up a conversation with Inoue.

A couple of minutes later Ukitake-sensei had reentered the class room, with Grimmjow in tow. The class fell silent. Again the female population of the classroom swooned over the handsome foreigner. "Everyone," Ukitake addressed the class, but everyone's attention was trained on the new student. Grimmjow looked younger, Ichigo noted, now that he had changed into the high-school's mandatory uniform.

_He could have passed as a college student before, _Ichigo thought.

"This is Jeagerjaques Grimmjow," Ukitake-sensei continued. Ichigo heard Renji snort at the name from across the room. "It seems he doesn't speak Japanese, but please, let's do our best to make him comfortable" Ukitake's smile was so kind and sincere, it was infectious. "Kurosaki-san, Jeagerjaques-san will be sitting next to you, help him out, if you would."

Ichigo nodded and signaled for Grimmjow to take the empty seat beside him. He swore he saw the bluenette roll his eyes before making his way over and taking his seat. Ukitake-sensei continued with his lecture. Ichigo watched the other teen from the corner of his eye, but Grimmjow seemed oblivious, doodling for the rest of first and second period.

Of course, Grimmjow was anything but oblivious.

* * *

Morning eventually passed, and lunch time rolled around. The entire group of friends and Grimmjow enjoyed the sunny day on the roof of the school. Orihime had an extravagantly strange lunch as usual and had attempted to share the concoction with Grimmjow, who just gave the girl an odd look. Ishida, Keigo, and Mizurio had also joined the group of friends Grimmjow had met before class. The bluenette had decided that out of the group of teens, he disliked Asano Keigo the most.

"France huh?" the brunette's speech was directed towards the foreigner. Grimmjow was blatantly (trying) to ignore him, nose buried into his book. Ichigo noted that it was a different book from the previous night, and even seemed to be in a completely different language if the characters on the cover were anything to go by. "Another book worm, eh? Ishida's gonna have some competition!" a miniscule pause before Keigo continued. "I bet the girls in France are FANTASTIC! Man, I can imagine…" the over excitable teen began to drool a bit as his imagination ran rampant. Keigo continued to ramble on, his incessant babbling annoying Grimmjow to no end. The group of friends had learned to tune out the brunette years ago, and Grimmjow would eventually learn to deal with it as well.

Just not today.

"_¿Es siempre tan molesto?_" the group's chatter quieted instantly and all eyes fell on Grimmjow, stunned.

Chad cleared his throat before responding, "_Uhh... Sí._"

"_Hmm…_"

More stunned silence before Chad spoke again, something that was uncharacteristic of the usually unspoken teen. "_¿Hablas a español?_"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes, and action that everyone saw this time. "_Sí, y muchos otros idiomas._"

"_¿Pero no japoneses?_" the group of friends was now not only stunned at Grimmjow for speaking (albeit in a foreign language), but at Chad for actually carrying on the conversation. Even with Ichigo, Chad's best friend, he had rarely spoken more than a few words at once.

"_ Sí, japonés. Pensé que las personas me dejaría solo si pensaban que no podía entenderlas_." Grimmjow shrugged, his response nonchalant.

"_Hmm…_"

Grimmjow sighed before answering the question that was obviously on the Latino's mind. To a normal person, Chad's expression had not changed throughout the conversation, but Grimmjow was incredibly adept at reading people, and he could see the minute changes on his fellow teen's body language. "_No hablar mucho. No son molestos como son. No tienes curiosidad por saber acerca de mí. Es refrescante._"

Chad was momentarily stunned, "_… Gracias_." Grimmjow simply shrugged in response, signaling the exchange's close.

The bluenette, however, was not fond of the stares that he was continuing to get from his new classmates. The silence was nice, but the stares were making him uneasy, and his agitation was beginning to show. Grimmjow's gaze, which hadn't left his book during his conversation with Chad, shifted to his peers. His host, in particular. Ichigo's stunned expression had faded, and he gave the foreigner an approving smile before returning to his lunch. Grimmjow gave the rest of the teens a feral smirk, which had taken some of them aback, before returning to his book. He used the large tome to hide another roll of his eyes from his company.

Keigo, unsurprisingly, was the first to speak up, training his attention on Chad. "Sooo, what did he say?!" the brunette screeched.

Chad turned his gaze to Keigo, the excitable teen immediately feeling a bit intimidated. "… You're giving him a headache."

Grimmjow quickly hid his guffaw with a sneeze, but he doubted anyone heard him over the group's irrepressible laughter. Keigo's dismayed face was absolutely priceless, and even Chad was chuckling behind his hand.

* * *

_**A.N.:**__ I do not speak or write spanish, so if anything is wrong in my translation, I'M SORRY! I bet some of you are wondering what Grimm and Sado are talking about? Well here's what they are (supposed to be) saying (G-Grimm, C-Sado/Chad);_

_G: He always so annoying?_

_C: Uhh… Yes_

_G: Hmm…_

_C: … You speak spanish?_

_G: Yes, and numerous other languages._

_C: But not Japanese?_

_G: Yes, Japanese. Figured people would leave me alone if they thought I could not understand them._

_C: Hmm…_

_G: You don't talk much. You're not annoying like they are. You aren't curious about me. It's refreshing._

_C: … Thanks_

_SOO SORRY it took longer than I said it would to get this chapter out! Finals crept up on me, and I had to hit the books… sort of. I was also being lazy, I admit it… But my last final was today, SO YAY! Due to the budget cuts, there are also no Winter classes sooo… basically all I'll be doing for the next two, almost three, months is reading, writing this fic, work, and riding horses. YAY! Then I'll be taking 16 units next semester, so let's hope I finish this before that starts… yeah…_

_THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING! NOW LEAVE A REVIEW PLEASE!_

_~Mesu_


End file.
